


i bet you kiss your knuckles (right before they touch my cheek)

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, idk what this is tbh, oh no kanda has emotions for like 2 seconds maybe, theyre not together but things get Saucy, theyre sort of fwb or s/t idk, when does this take place, who knows - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kanda was stubborn—and willing, and stoic, and dependable, despite what he threatened. In the long list of things that came to mind when Allen was asked about him, not once did the word <em>soft<em></em></em> come up.</p>
<p> But there’s a first time for everything, he guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bet you kiss your knuckles (right before they touch my cheek)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmMMMMMM ive never written for dgm hello pls forgive if this is horribly ooc im just. rlly gay for yullen

A few words came to mind when Allen thought about Kanda Yuu: rough, harsh, aggressive, irritable, frustrating—the list went on. He was insensitive and rude and brash and _infuriating,_ with a holier-than-thou attitude and sharp clicks of the tongue, “tch” in annoyance when anything inconvenienced him or so much as breathed in the wrong way.

He was sharp hands and callouses, pale skin and long hair, bruises black and blue and cuts red and stinging; he was vulgar, and cold, and arrogant, and reputable, and impressive, and beautiful, and despite his completely _shitty_ attitude, Allen could admit he was _good_ at what he did. He was an important commodity to the Order, and even though he gave Allen death threats on a near daily basis and fought with him needlessly, he’d saved his life more times than either could count. When Allen said thank you, Kanda would _tch_ and say something about how he’d been in the way and had nearly ruined the mission, but there was less severity in his voice than normal, so Allen only ever ended up smiling.

They butted heads. Often. But whether this was because they were too different or too similar, Allen couldn’t tell; he saw a lot of himself in Kanda, in ways he wasn’t sure were good or bad. Kanda wouldn’t have hesitated to say it was bad.

So Kanda was stubborn—and willing, and stoic, and dependable, despite what he threatened. In the long list of things that came to mind when Allen was asked about him, not once did the word _soft_ come up.

But there’s a first time for everything, he guessed, because as sharp as he was when they fought, he could be equally as _soft_ when they kissed—which was, decidedly, unexpected, and just a little weird, coming from someone usually so willing to fight over anything, but it wasn’t unwanted. The trip to Allen’s room, stumbling over each other and shoving too harshly and biting until his lips were swollen, was rough and characteristic of their normal way to go about things, all burning _hate_ and _anger_ and _frustration_ taken out physically, be it bruises or hickeys.

This time—this time, Allen thought, was going to be no different, and he’d prepared himself for it by the time they all but tumbled through the threshold of his room, only for him to come to the realization that Kanda was significantly less… _fierce_ than what was ordinary. They didn’t bother for the bed, instead leaning against the door once it had been carelessly shut and, as a last second thought, locked, but the lips on Allen’s neck were not biting or growling about how much he _hated you, Walker._

In fact, they were surprisingly quiet.

Allen had closed his eyes and, now, opened them curiously. “Kanda…?”

He got no response. The arms pushing him against the door fell down until he felt hands resting on his hips, and those callouses brushed against his skin and made him shiver.

“Kanda.” He tugged on his shirt, signaling for him to pull away. Kanda did.

“What?” He barked.

“Are you okay?”

Dark eyes narrowed. “Of course I’m okay. What the hell makes you think I’m not?”

Allen shrugged, smoothing out the fabric of the other’s uniform absentmindedly. “Usually, you’re like…cursing me out by now.” He shook his head. “Never mind. It’s not a big deal.”

Kanda huffed. “What, do you _want_ me to curse you out?”

“I’m pretty sure all the times you did today already will suffice.” He grinned, a little sardonically, and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck to pull him closer. “You’re acting different today.”

He must’ve only been half-interested in the conversation, because he pressed his lips back to Allen’s neck after mumbling, “How so?”

“I don’t know. You just are.” Allen sucked in a breath at a particular spot under his jaw line. “You’re going…slower.”

“ _You_ were the one who kept complaining about me apparently going too _fast_ the other day,” he grumbled. “Give me a fucking break, Walker.”

Allen barked out a laugh. “I just meant that you were making things suspicious, that’s all. One or too scratches and whatever is fine, but I looked like I got in a fight with a bear and lost.”

“If anyone asks, just tell them that. It’s believable.”

“Fuck off.” Even as he said it, he was laughing. The hands on his hips dug into his skin lightly, just enough pressure to push him back into the door, but not enough to bruise. Allen pulled him off his neck, impatient, and pressed their lips together in a closed mouth and abnormally chaste kiss.

They pulled away. Allen blinked.

“I knew it! See? You’re acting different!”

Kanda squinted at him. “We’ve kissed before.”

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. Usually you’d be like…” he made a vague hand motion.

“What the fuck was that supposed to mean.”

Allen sighed exasperatedly. “You’re being—I don’t know, more romantic, I guess?—than you usually are.”

Kanda stared at the other for a moment before he seemed to process what Allen was trying to get across. He huffed and glanced away. “Is there something _wrong_ with that?”

“No, of course not—you’re just usually more emotionless. I didn’t know you _did_ romance stuff.”

“I don’t.”

Allen raised an eyebrow in challenge of the statement. Kanda huffed something that sounded vaguely like “fuck off” before pressing his forehead into the smaller boy’s shoulder and mumbling something.

“What?”

More mumbling, and after a second, Allen registered it as something close to _missed you_ , but there was no way that he’d heard it correctly—Kanda didn’t _miss_ people, especially not Allen, and especially not just because the mission he’d just returned from took longer than expected—so he said, “Speak up, Bakanda, I can’t hear you.”

“I said I _missed_ you!” He snapped.

Oh. Okay. Well. He’d heard right, at least.

Before Allen could even think of anything to say, Kanda had pulled his head up from his shoulder, barked, “Fuck off,” and kissed him harshly, all teeth and lust like normal again.

And that was that. 


End file.
